


look at me, look at you

by seungkwannie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Sweeney Todd References, extremely minute seokmin/jihyo, musical theater, side wonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungkwannie/pseuds/seungkwannie
Summary: It's his senior year. Soonyoung has waited for this show so long and now that it's here, he expects nothing but the best--nothing except what he's gotten years prior. Minghao, a newcomer to musicals but no theater virgin, steals the role from under his nose.





	look at me, look at you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canocanopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canocanopus/gifts).



> A very happy holidays to mx canocanopus!! if you're out there and i really hope you are, this is all for you. i hope you love it as much as i loved writing it!!

**_Act I_ **

 

Soonyoung takes a deep breath, shaking his hands to fling away any nerves that might be left in him, and approaches the hoard of students covering the cast list.

It's his senior year. The musical: Sweeney Todd. Every part he's played, from chorus parts in all cast community theater to capturing audiences with one male lead after another in high school, has built up to this moment. In truth, theater has nothing at all to do with his major. He's into learning history, but when bright lights fall down onto a stage where he's standing, powdered and blushed to perfection, he feels like he's making it. With plans to pack up his stolen costume pieces and props from over the years, stack them on a shelf of things that are special to him, Soonyoung doesn't think he's exaggerating when he says this musical, the role that names the show itself, has been a lifetime in the making. Everything is lined up for him, really—Jihoon has directed him since freshman year, disciplined him the way every director should, but let him grow into the performer he was meant to be. He knew Soonyoung's strengths, his weaknesses, and almost every year pandered to him in the show he picked for the spring semester musical. When Jihoon announced his decision, Soonyoung's smile was nothing if not feather lipped.

Now, as this red sea of students sharing mixed reactions to the piece of paper scrawling out their fates for the next twelve weeks, Soonyoung has never felt more sure of anything. He's never felt less nervous, or more like he was meant to shine. He keeps his eyes downcast as he steps slowly up to the list tacked to the CPA bulletin board, all at once not wanting to spoil the relief of surprise wash over him and feeling like a kid who found their Christmas presents early, forced to feign it on the holiday morning. His fingers reach out, feel the paper beneath them, and he looks up.

 

**SPRING 2018 MUSICAL CAST  
** **_Sweeney Todd as directed by Lee Jihoon and Jeon Wonwoo_ **

 

**Sweeney Todd..........Xu Minghao  
** **Nellie Lovett..........Park Jihyo  
** **Anthony Hope..........Kwon Soonyoung  
** **Johanna Barker..........Bae Sungyeon  
** **Judge Turpin..........Choi Seungcheol  
** **Beadle Bamford..........Chae Hyungwon  
** **Tobias Ragg..........Lee Seokmin  
** **Beggar Woman/Lucy Barker..........Han Haebin  
** **Adolfo Pirelli..........Kim Myungjun**

 

Soonyoung's stomach twists before sinking in his gut.  _ Xu Minghao _ ? He presses his tongue against his back teeth and takes a sharp breath, turning on his heels before walking away. He knows—he  _ knows _ that Anthony is a principal role, a role that anyone else should be happy to be given, and he  _ is _ happy, but it's not what he  _ wanted _ . It's selfish, and his face burns with embarrassment from that more than the anger stirring inside of him.

Xu Minghao. The name is familiar to him, of course. Since his first semester, Minghao had snagged every leading role in the autumnal plays, where Soonyoung took on the leads in the spring musicals. Musical theater is so-far uncharted territory to Minghao, as far as Soonyoung knows, which only makes his fists ball up tighter and his shoulders tense more. Before Soonyoung knows where his feet are taking him, he's in a tiny practice room in front of Jihoon, head down organizing a book of sheet music. Soonyoung clears his throat, getting Jihoon's attention.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon says when he lifts his head, smiling softly. “Did you see the cast list? Me and Wonwoo have a lot of ideas; we have the librettos ready for you if you wanna pick one up—first rehearsal is on Monday.”

Soonyoung's mouth open and closes a few times, and ultimately he just smacks his lips shut and sighs softly, resigned. “It was definitely a surprise,” he says, managing to give a genuine smile as he takes a libretto from Jihoon's outstretched hand. He always sees right through Soonyoung, and now definitely isn't the time to act ungrateful and try to pull wool over Jihoon's eyes. “I'm really excited to get started.”

Jihoon narrows his eyes at Soonyoung briefly, examining him, before pursing his lips and tapping his foot on the linoleum tiles. The sound of it settles Soonyoung in an odd, familiar way, and his muscles relax. “I know this isn't what you expected, but I think this role will be really special to you if you let it be.” Soonyoung stares at his feet, feeling his ears turn red along with the rest of him. “I didn't give you Anthony just to be spiteful and mean, no matter what your gut might tell you. Maybe it's not what you planned, but you're going to be amazing with Minghao and Sungyeon.”

“ _ Xu Minghao _ , though,” Soonyoung says, unable to help how exasperated it comes out.

Jihoon flashes a wicked smile, and Soonyoung feels his nostrils flare. “He's scary good, you'd never expect it. You should've seen him at callbacks--Okay,  _ don't _ ,” Jihoon starts in. “You've gotta wipe that attitude if you're going to be working with him for the next few months. You know I wouldn't have cast someone that doesn't deserve the role.”

Soonyoung clenched his jaw to keep from rolling his eyes. “I know you wouldn't.”

“Then we're finished?” Jihoon asks, and by the way his eyebrows are raised an an all-too-carefully constructed smile is curling his lips, Soonyoung knows that it's not a question. He nods, though, Jihoon stands to gather his music. “Good. I'll see you on Monday, Soonyoung.” He turns on his heels and leaves Soonyoung alone in the practice room. It's silent, as it should be, but Soonyoung's ears start buzzing again.

“ _ Xu Minghao _ ,” he says again, shaking his head in disbelief. This oughta be good.

 

**_Blackout._ **

 

Seokmin is standing off in the corner of the theater with Park Jihyo, and Soonyoung can tell that he's working some kind of magic to make the girl he's had a massive crush on since the 2016 production of  _ Little Shop _ to giggle and reach across the distance between them, shoving Seokmin's arm playfully. Soonyoung smirks in their direction and Seokmin, looking over Jihyo's shoulder, throws him a wink. The principals were called to order the Monday after the cast list was posted to have a cold read, and now they gather in the CPA, awaiting their faithful director's arrival.

Soonyoung, though, is awaiting the arrival of someone else, someone that sweeps into the room lighter than air, with a soft, nervous expression and feathery black hair gently brushing his shoulders. Xu Minghao keeps quiet, seating himself on the stairs lining the edge of the stage, and Soonyoung can't seem to take his eyes off of him. He planned it out to be more predator-hunting-prey style, but Minghao's shy demeanor only draws Soonyoung towards him in an earnest attempt to see if he's okay. He's stopped in his tracks when Jihoon busts through the double doors at the back of the theater.

“Day one,” he announces, voice booming across the theater as he walks closer to the stage. “Cold read from the back of the stage. If I can't see big show faces or hear each syllable individually, laps. Vocals will be in the latter half of rehearsal with the full cast, so be prepared to sing your solos. If you don't impress them, laps. You got these roles for a reason, don't disappoint us.”

Wonwoo sprints down the aisle to catch up with him, curly hair bouncing until he and Jihoon are both at the foot of the stage, looking up at their cast. “He's kidding,” Wonwoo says, smiling sheepishly. “He does this with every cast to try and scare the freshmen, but--”

“But for the first time in a long time, we have a principal cast of seasoned professionals!” Jihoon exclaims, clapping his hands together. “With the exception of one, you've all been a part of one of my shows before.”

Soonyoung hates the way he and everyone else find their eyes glancing over at Minghao, who's all but curled in on himself with his knees up to his chest, arms wrapped around them with his chin tucked on top.

“Welcome back, everyone,” Jihoon finally says, a beaming smile spreading across his face. “And please, extend a warm welcome to our Sweeney. He's a musical virgin, so please be good to him.” Jihoon extends his arm in Minghao's direction and only then does he unfurl, opening to sit cross-legged as he waves to everyone. There's a smattering of applause, Soonyoung included, coming to a stop when Wonwoo clears his throat.

“Alright everyone,” Wonwoo says, clapping his hand on Jihoon's shoulder. “If you'd open your librettos, we'll start from act one, scene one, skipping over the music for the time being. It'll be a little choppy, but feel free to test the waters, block out whatever feels natural.”

Soonyoung's got a ball of excitement building in his belly, something that clenches his fists and tunnels his vision until it's just the exit sign in the back of the theater, his center stage. He sees Seokmin and Jihyo part ways to their respective sides of the stage and as that happens, Minghao has the chance to sneak up on him.

“You're Soonyoung?” Soonyoung startles, turning around to see Minghao standing open shouldered, offering his hand out. “I'm Minghao.”

“I know,” Soonyoung says, doing his best to sound snide as he shakes Minghao's hand. “I've heard you're really good.”

Minghao's eyebrows raise, and for the first time since Soonyoung has laid eyes on him, he has a little bite to his bark. “You've never seen my shows, then? Shocking, since your bios talk about how absorbed in the arts you are.” Soonyoung is caught off guard, and it shows. “And here you are, seeming so shocked that I've seen yours. You've got a lot to learn, my Anthony.”

There's a fluidity to Minghao's words, a cute sensuality to the simple lilt of his voice that leaves Soonyoung's mouth better fit as a fly trap. Before Soonyoung has a chance to dwell on it, Jihoon's whistle calls them to order and the cast shakes themselves into character before they dive headfirst into the first act.

 

**_Lights_ **

 

Soonyoung and Minghao trade numbers after the first rehearsal—really, it's more Jihoon and Wonwoo's influence more than anything else. They urge the cast to run lines with one another outside of rehearsals and, with reluctance, Soonyoung took Minghao's number off of the contact list with a sigh. Grudge or no, he's determined to put on a good and well-rehearsed show no matter the circumstance. When the echo of the theater door closing behind him finishes rattling around the ceiling, Soonyoung looks up to see Minghao already sitting on the edge of the stage. His skinny legs dangle off of it and Soonyoung frowns at how sweet he thinks it is that Minghao looks so  _ small _ .

Jihoon was right about his stage presence. On stage and off, rehearsals bring out something in Minghao that is otherwise hidden by a shy, reserved demeanor. He demands attention in the way he strides across stage and, as the namesake of the show, glowers at his castmates as he belts out in a smooth baritone. Soonyoung is begrudgingly impressed.

“Soonyoung,” Minghao says by way of greeting, offering him a soft smile and pushing himself onto his feet. “You're early?”

Soonyoung scoffs. “Which means you were earlier. Have you been here all day?”

Minghao glances at the floor. “I was working on music but I got frustrated, so I just. Came here to sit and wait.”

“You didn't ask Jihyo for help? She practically lives in the practice rooms, I'm sure you could have found her,” Soonyoung offers, feeling himself frown in concern. “I'm surprised you didn't ask her to come today—you have more scenes with her than me.”

Minghao winces , and only then does Soonyoung realizes that last part came out a little bitter. “It's...more complicated than that, I guess. Can--” Minghao huffs, pushing his long black hair off of his face, “can we just run through what we can? I don't want to think about the music right now.”

As much as Soonyoung wants to raise his eyebrows and give a snarky response about how Sondheim is a bigger bitch than Minghao can imagine, something in his gut diffuses that urge and he only sighs.

“From the beginning, then.”

After another week of rehearsals, Minghao is being visibly weighed down by the stress of the show. Jihoon and Wonwoo do their best to give him constructive criticism, positive notes with encouraging reminders. After the last vocal stretch of the week, though, Minghao is so beaten up that Jihoon just purses his lips, sighs inwardly, and doesn't bother giving him any notes. Wonwoo is slightly more encouraging, and Soonyoung sees him give Minghao a soft pat on his slumped shoulder.

Soonyoung feels an odd stirring when he sees Minghao feel—well, when he sees Minghao,  _ period _ . He's not blind to the feeling. It's nothing grand. In a few months, he's gone from resenting the man to harboring a tiny crush. He figures it's mostly due to proximity, spending nearly every evening with him or watching him shine, enough so that seeing him hurt makes Soonyoung's gut twist in a kind of  _ I Need To Fix This Or He'll Cry And I Will Too _ kind of way. He follows Minghao out of the theater, and corners him outside of a practice room in the CPA.

“Xu Minghao,” he says, and Minghao startles in front of him. “Turn around and tell me why you're upset right now.”

Minghao does turn around, eyebrows raised. “Nothing's wrong.”

“Bullshit!” Soonyoung throws his hands up as he curses in the middle of the university building, and Minghao crowds into his space to push them back down to his sides and shush him harshly.

“Would you be quiet!” He says, and okay. Soonyoung is a little bit mystified in a cinematic kind of way when Minghao touches him, his cold fingers and soft cardigan sleeves electrifying his nerves. The only thing that keeps Soonyoung level-headed about the whole situation is how irritated Minghao begins to look. “Is it not acceptable to want to leave my shitty week behind me on that stage? You really want me to relive that right now?”

Soonyoung licks his lips, holding Minghao's gaze. “No, actually. It's not acceptable.”

It's just indignant enough that Minghao yanks his hands back and throws his own hands up. “You don't get it, do you?! You can't get it. You don't know how to get it. You've been doing this forever.”

“You've been doing it forever, too,” Soonyoung reminds him, crossing his arms. At this point, a few people have started to stare, so Soonyoung pulls Minghao into a practice room and closes the door behind them. Before Minghao has the chance to look shocked, Soonyoung snaps at him. “Get out your music.”

Minghao furrows his eyebrows. “What??”

“Get  _ out _ . Your  _ music _ .”

Soonyoung thanks God he has enough influential power that Minghao listens to him wordlessly.

“What are you struggling with the most right now?” Soonyoung asks, changing his tone of voice to something a little softer as he sits down in front of the piano. When Minghao gives him a blank look, Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “Seriously, tell me. I've known Sweeney's part like the back of my hand since Jihoon announced the audition dates for the show, let me help. I'm sure you'd rather have me help than Jihyo, and God forbid anyone ask the directors for help when they're knee deep in working out the set budget.”

Minghao nods, but still says nothing. Soonyoung leans back against the wall and crosses his arms, looking at Minghao expectantly for a beat too long before he finally gives an answer.

“Epiphany,” he says softly, and oh, Soonyoung's heart could melt in empathy.

“Sondheim's rhythm's getting you down, huh?” Minghao huffs a quiet laugh at that, though Soonyoung suspects it's not very honest and only an attempt to fill the silence. “Hao, come on, look at me.”

Minghao looks up at him, and it's not until their eyes are locked for a beat too long that Soonyoung realizes how sweet the shortened name feels on his tongue. He flips open his sheet music and waits for Minghao to do the same, offering a reassuring, close-lipped smile.

“We're gonna work this out.”

And they do. Turns out, Minghao's biggest problem lies in relying too heavily on the music for his cues. He's a dancer, though, and once Soonyoung gets it through his head that the counts are exactly the same, it all starts to flow a little easier. They practice a capella, and Minghao is good about catching himself from falling flat before Soonyoung has the chance to coach him with a raise of his eyebrows—after his third run through with music, Minghao slumps back against the wall.

“This feels better,” he sighs. He looks at Soonyoung and smiles, and maybe Soonyoung's stomach does a thing that makes his ears burn, regrettably so. “Sometimes it's just...disheartening, you know?”

“To not completely understand music the first time you really look at it like that? Absolutely,” Soonyoung replies. “But you have to cut yourself some slack—you're doing amazing.”

Minghao rolls his eyes. “Okay, you  _ have _ to say that though. Everyone's treating me like I'm so fragile and insecure because I've never done a show like this before, but like—I can take it? I'm sure I've heard worse about things that are more important to me.”

“You really think I'm obligated to lie to you?” Soonyoung laughs, he can't help himself. “You don't know me as well as I thought,  _ my Sweeney _ . You had presence the second Jihoon cued you on the first day. Regardless of how pitchy you were this week, you can't deny that. Everyone has their off days, and you had a few. So what?”

Minghao purses his lips, averting his gaze. “You didn't have to do this.”

Soonyoung smirks. “And let our show flop? You should know by now that I just can't have that.”

“I guess,” Minghao says, laughing lightly. He pauses, bites his lip, and tilts his head at Soonyoung. “Wonwoo told me to be careful around you, you know.”

Soonyoung feels his nostrils flare. A knot twists in his stomach, and he fights to keep his voice at a casual pitch. “Is that so?”

Minghao nods. “He did. And I think he was right.” He smiles at Soonyoung, keeping his head at that angle as he crosses his arms. “Aren't you going to ask why?”

“Maybe I'll just wait for you to tell me.” Soonyoung feels some kind of tension in the room grow thick, and oh my god, he really might not be able to deny a full-fledged crush anymore with the way Minghao is staring him down.

“He said I'd be intimidated by your talent,” Minghao starts, standing straight before stepping closer to Soonyoung. “He said Jihoon always gave you what you'd wanted, and you'd be a big brat about the whole thing. For a while, I thought you'd try to win me over and sabotage me to take my part, understudy be damned.”

Soonyoung blinks, trying to stay cool. “And who says I'm not trying to do that, still?”

Minghao takes another step closer, and in this light and proximity, Soonyoung feels so small in his presence. “Then I'd say to bring it on. I'd like to see you try and stop me.”

If Soonyoung was a weaker person, he would whimper. But he isn't, so he doesn't, and when Minghao steps away and picks up his backpack, Soonyoung stands perfectly still, keeping his breathing a practiced kind of measured.

“I'll see you on Monday, Soonyoung,” Minghao says, coy smile still plastered on his face. “I'm excited to see what kind of poison you'll concoct for me over the weekend.”

 

**_Curtain_ **

 

Opening night brings a rush of adrenaline that never fails to light a fire under Soonyoung's ass. Tech week put him through hell—he cut himself off of caffeine and has been saving up his binge drinking for the cast party on closing night so he's been completely without vices for that long, and by the end of the week he was ready to snap. The night before opening, Soonyoung slept a solid 16 hours with a head thick with hairspray and, after a shower, was no worse for wear and ready to go. He sits in his fold out chair long enough to be put in hair and makeup again, but doesn't sit a second longer. After carefully buttoning up his costume and fussing over every crease, he bounds in the direction of center stage.

The crew works around him for the most part, and he takes it all in. The lights are off, but as his eyes adjust he sees the world be rebuilt around him and he tilts his head back, taking a deep breath. It smells like sawdust, paint touch ups that are just shy of being dry, Ben Nye setting powder, and hairspray. He hears the girls all screaming and laughing, singing and getting on as they get together, and he smiles.

“I knew you'd be out here, you big sap.”

Jihoon's voice presence, as always, calms nerves that Soonyoung didn't know were acting up. Wonwoo is next to him, sturdy as ever, and he puts a hand on Soonyoung's shoulder.

“We wanted to tell you how proud of you we are,” Wonwoo says, and Soonyoung's face nearly crumples at that sentiment alone. Jihoon laughs.

“Don't start that yet, Kwon, Jihoon chastises, and he leans against Wonwoo's side before continuing. “We also wanted to tell you something else. Feel free to cry after, but don't mess up your makeup—I swear, Mingyu works so hard on it and you guys pay him dust when you get so emotional before the curtain even p--”

“We want you to lead the show circle tonight,” Wonwoo interrupts, squeezing his free arm around Jihoon to shut him up. “It's your senior year and all, and since you've been doing this as long as us, we just thought...you deserve it more than us.”

Soonyoung has to look up and clench his jaw, balling his fists at his side to keep from breaking down into a fit of tears. “I won't--” he sniffles, and squeezes his eyes shut. “I won't let you down, guys.”

Wonwoo and Jihoon share a smile before looking back at Soonyoung. “You never have, Soon,” Jihoon says softly. “Why don't you go get everyone up here so we can get this thing started?”

“You got it, boss.” Soonyoung's smile is watery, and he pulls the two into a brief embrace before running off to get everyone front and center.

Once the cast and crew, pit included, are squished onto the stage in as wide a circle as they could manage, Soonyoung ceases their soft chatter with a clearing of his throat. “Can I have everyone join hands, if they're comfortable?” Immediately, long fingers slide between his own, and Soonyoung looks to see Minghao smiling nervously. He has the same energy as he did on the first day of rehearsals—shy, reserved, but there's an underlying current of power with dark circles painted under his eyes and a streak of white flowing through his styled hair.

“I was given the honor,” Soonyoung starts, “of starting the show circle this year.” He takes a deep breath, already feeling tears start to well up again. “I've been shows here since my freshman year, and before I got here, since I was in the sixth grade. I can say with brutal honesty that not every cast I've had is perfect—I'd almost say none of them are, us included.” There are a few quiet laughs that Soonyoung pauses for, then continues. “Regardless of perfection, though, it's not every day that a group of people come together at the right place and right time, just to create something out of nothing. Something beautiful. And I'm so lucky that I got to do that with you all.”

“Under Jihoon and Wonwoo's direction, we found ourselves a show, and one that wasn't easy to master. As we struggled, we learned, and I can't wait for everyone to see what we have in store.” Minghao squeezes Soonyoung's hand softly on one side, and Jihyo squeezes on the other. “Bonds made during shows like this are unbreakable—no matter what the future may and will bring to us, I have confidence that we will always have one another. At the very least, you'll always have me.”

Soonyoung hears a sniffle from across the circle that sounds distinctly like Myungjun, so he wraps it up before everyone gets crying from his words alone. “I wanna open the floor up now in the final minutes before curtain, if anyone else has anything they wanna say.”

Kang Seulgi from costuming opens up for the first time, as far as Soonyoung's heard, about how the crew's open arms helped her find peace of mind in her difficult times during rehearsals, and Seokmin, through sniffles, weeps his way through telling the cast and crew how much he loves them and respects their hard work. There's a bout of silence, then Jihoon steps forward into the middle of the circle.

“I have one more thing to say before you all head to your places,” he says. “During this show, I found myself falling into something that I've never had the chance to become accustomed to. Luckily, he felt the same way, and we've been working on it together.” Jihoon smiles softly to himself, and Soonyoung feels his eyes widen. “Those feelings, naturally, are something...something like adoration, romantically inclined. For so long, Wonwoo has been right in front of me, and it took me this long to open my eyes and see him. But I have—and what this boils down to, I guess, is that I urge you all to do the same.”

Jihoon looks around the circle—at their tear filled eyes and hands squeezing one another's—and smiles sweetly. “Open your eyes, look around, and take a look at what's right in front of you. It may not be romantic, but Soonyoung was right when he said these bonds are unbreakable. Don't forget that.”

Everyone seems to be looking at Wonwoo now, who is blushing up to his ears, unable to come up with anything smart to say. Soonyoung smirks at the poor guy. “Thank you guys for your time, I—places in five. Break legs.”

Wonwoo yanks Jihoon off of the stage and, as the cast is still standing with their mouths hanging open in collective shock, their ears all bear witness to the resounding  _ mmph! _ That Jihoon makes when Wonwoo, no doubt, kisses the life out of him. It's only then that the cast bursts into quiet laughter, all separating once more for final touch ups before taking their places. Before Soonyoung can make his way back to the dressing room, Minghao pulls him back.

“What, are you freaking out?” Soonyoung asks, voice light and teasing. Minghao, though, is wide-eyed and holding a serious expression.

“Pretty much.”

“Hao,” Soonyoung soothes. Their hands are still connected to he takes Minghao's other one and squeezes them. He massages his thumbs into the back of Minghao's hands. “You've done a million shows, you know you have nothing to be scared of, right?”

Minghao shrugs. “I just—all my friends from the plays are here. They've never--” he huffs, shaking his hands free of Soonyoung's to push them through his hair as best he can. “They've never seen me in a show like this before. From the  _ audience _ . Now isn't the time for me to fuck it up.”

Soonyoung smiles softly. “You won't. You've worked so hard, you know this show, well. You know your part as well as I do, now.”

Minghao closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Soonyoung sees the tension leave his bones as he exhales. “Okay.”

“Anyway,” Soonyoung says, nudging Minghao's shoulder, “the worst that could happen is you freeze up and ruin the show. That's not so bad, right? Just think of it like that.”

Minghao laughs, and it's completely worth the unexpectedly hefty punch in the arm he gets out of it. “We should go get in our places, I guess.” He doesn't move, just keeps looking at Soonyoung with an honest but unreadable look on his face. Soonyoung's looked at a lot of faces, felt a lot of things, but Minghao still escapes him. It only makes him more captivating.

“I guess we should,” Soonyoung says, taking Minghao's hand again. “Break a leg tonight, okay? We're going to be amazing. You're going to steal the show, you have no idea.”

Minghao nods and, as they walk away from one another to their respective marks, Soonyoung realizes how true that was—he realizes how, months ago, he wouldn't have dared utter something to someone that was supposed to be his  _ rival _ .

Soonyoung shakes out the last of his nerves, stretches down to touch his toes, and does his best to clear his mind before the curtain pulls open. It's harder than it ever has been.

 

**_Finale_ **

 

Soonyoung, more than he ever has before, pays attention fully to the reactions of the audience as they watch Minghao come alive on stage with him and the rest of the cast. The chords the chorus hit are perfectly operatic and the pit lights up their faces. He's always at his most self-aware when he's performing and he knows he's at his best, but it's nothing compared to Minghao. Minghao is a supernova.

Intermission flies as it always does, a flurry of shared water bottles and costume changes, and only then does it hit Soonyoung that this is the last time he'll be doing this. Of course, the show runs two more days, but tonight is the last  _ first _ time, where everyone is full of excitement and nerves and their months of work is unveiled for the first time. The second act flies even faster after he's come to recognize this, and no sooner than he says his first lines, the stage falls black, the mics cut out, and the cast is running to their places for curtain call.

The ovation begins with Myungjun and Seokmin, as expected. There are whoops and hollers, and Soonyoung notes that Jihyo can be seen beaming in Seokmin's direction as she shouts out her excitement as well. Soonyoung takes the stage with Sungyeon and for that moment, his mind goes completely blank. His eyes prick with tears as he beams out at the audience, takes her hand, and bows low. When he rises back up, more flowers lay on the stage and a tear falls onto Soonyoung's cheek.

As expected, the theater becomes a madhouse when they step back and, after another careful eight count, Minghao and Jihyo take the stage. He respectfully lets Jihyo step ahead of him and bow herself before he gets to step forward, and everyone erupts into even louder applause. Soonyoung spots more of the autumnal play kids in the audience, knows they're the culprits, and Minghao—Minghao has a way of smiling so sweet, so genuine, but still so disbelieving that anything could make him so sublimely happy that makes Soonyoung cheer a little louder. The full cast gestures to the lights, the pit, and the crew before coming together to take their final bow, and all too quickly, the curtain falls closed once more. Soonyoung follows the curtain to meet Minghao in the middle of the stage, grab his hands, and they smile at each other.

“Brace yourself,” Soonyoung whispers, and as Minghao gives him a confused look, it happens. The cast starts  _ screaming _ .

It's another tradition of the company that Soonyooug has always refrained from, too concerned about saving his voice for the following night, and because of that he gets to see Minghao's eyes widen in fear before loud laughter bubbles out of him. He takes Soonyoung's hands, and Minghao starts screaming too. It's nothing more than a resound yolp, but it makes Soonyoung's eyes crinkle when he smiles and squeezes Minghao's hands.

When Minghao falls silent again, he still smiles at Soonyoung, and their hands are still clasped together. Soonyoung sees a look of hesitation cross his face, and his stomach knots pleasantly at what it could possibly mean. He's not one to get his hopes up, but he's pretty sure he's got a good idea of what's going on inside Minghao's head.

Minghao rubs his thumbs over the backs of Soonyoung's hands, and takes a soft breath before he speaks up. “Come back to my apartment tonight, I think we should talk.”

Soonyoung nods, smiles closed-lipped, and steps a little closer to Minghao. There are still a few small groups on stage after everyone departed to strip off their costumes and makeup. “You're amazing,” he says, and Minghao flusters. “I wanted to be the first one to tell you that tonight.”

Minghao smirks, tilts his head just slightly in the way that only Minghao can make look sensual and not over the top cutesy, and Soonyoung's toes curl in his shoes when his tongue darts out to lick his lips. Suddenly, Soonyoung really wants to kiss them. “I--” Minghao tries, and his mouth hangs open a few more seconds before he closes it with a sigh, and he takes one of his hands away from Soonyoung to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. They must look ridiculous like this, having some seemingly intimate conversation, hands held between them on stage, still in full costume and makeup. “I don't think I've ever seen someone perform like you before. It's inspiring to me.”

It isn't what Soonyoung is expecting to hear, and it must show on his face, because Minghao blushes hard before continuing. “I really...Ah, how do I say this—” he huffs, and Soonyoung shifts on his feet, feeling a little nervous in spite of himself. Minghao glances down at his feet then quickly back up at Soonyoung with a soft look on his face. “Can I kiss you?”

Soonyoung laughs, and he's only halfway into his nod before Minghao's lips are on his, and before he can help it he's helplessly warm and compliant to Minghao's touch. He makes a soft noise and his eyes flutter shut, but Minghao is there to hold him, encourage the quiet noises Soonyoung can't seem to stop himself from making. He kisses back and they stand there, Minghao's hands on his waist now and Soonyoung's open on Minghao's chest, trading soft kisses until Soonyoung absolutely has to pull away to catch his breath.

Minghao is unexpectedly red, his lips parted and his hair disproportionately mussed for how little it was touched. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Soonyoung giggles. “You know you don't have to do that,” he says, sliding his hands up to Minghao's shoulders. He gives him a good once over, then laughs. “You have my lip tint on your face.”

Minghao's cheekbones burn a brighter shade of red, but he's laughing too and Soonyoung's chest feels tight and warm. “Let's wash up, then,” he says. “Change back into comfier clothes and head back to my place?”

Soonyoung raises his eyebrows. “You still want to 'talk?'”

Minghao bites his bottom lip through a smile. “Yes, to  _ talk _ ,” he urges, scrunching his nose at Soonyoung. “Among other things, maybe, if you're up for that.”

“I think that sounds perfect,” Soonyoung responds. The stage is bare now, was before they kissed, and Soonyoung feels no hesitation when he leans in to give Minghao another kiss. “Dressing room, then?”

“Dressing room,” Minghao nods, and the two of them separate, but not so far that they can't keep their fingers linked between them, and walk off the stage together.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys welcome to my channel dont forget to like comment and subscribe


End file.
